Through The Other's Eyes
by azro.zee
Summary: Soul, Maka, and anything happened between them, from the eyes of outsiders. Including Tsugumi Harudori, Blair, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Death the Kid's perspective. Main part of [Perspective] series. Contained mangaverse spoilers.


_Ratings : T for cursing, because… Soul. And Black Star._

_Genre : Romance/Friendship_

_Pairing : Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans. Implied Tsubaki Nakatsukasa/Black Star_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Tsugumi Harudori**

* * *

_Tsugumi's chapter will be fluff and sweet because she's just that typical cheerful moe high-school girl. Basically it's through the eye of a fangirl._

* * *

Tsugumi Harudori had been idolizing one Maka Albarn from her very first day in DWMA. Her Meisters said she practically worshiped her. Well, who could blame her? The younger girl was everything she dreamed she could be. Funny, because Maka Albarn was a Meister and she was a Weapon. But everything about her was drawing Tsugumi in.

Maka Albarn was just that perfect. She was extremely strong, top of the EAT program, hardworking, kind, compassionate, humble, badass, but also undeniably _cute_. The fact that she was the only meister to create a Death Scythe among her peers and was a center figure of DWMA's elite group Spartoí were just cherry on top. So, as a way to figure out how to set her standard, Tsugumi began observing her. She would automatically snap her head at the mention of Maka's name or when she heard her voice echoing on the distance.

And that's how she found something a little amusing about her idol and her infamous weapon.

It began on her first year, when Maka was still a one-star Meister and her weapon Soul 'Eater' Evans was still on his _first_ 85th soul. It was their third demonstration for her class. And it was _awesome._ She already witnessed a few other pairs, but there's something more when she saw Soul and Maka. There was something graceful, rhythmic, and elegant about the way they move together. Like dancing to a music only them could hear.

It was an evening after their demonstration that she overheard some boys of her class gossiping about her.

"…know, right? Maka Albarn is so damn cute!"

"15 bucks she'll be a total babe in a few years."

"Do you think she'll go for a date?"

"Are you dumb? Everyone knows Maka Albarn loathed men and flirting in the same sentence. You'll spend a month in dispensary with book-shaped dent on your skull before you can finish your _flirtation_."

"Dunno, though. Did you know how many boys gave up flirting with her because she was just that dense? Last count was 5, and that didn't include upperclassmen."

"_The moon will turn black first_ before she has a boyfriend."

"Seems legit, if the way she didn't even realize her weapon's devotion was any indication."

"Now that's a good point. Any other girl would kill to have a boyfriend as loyal as him."

"You didn't think they're already dating? They're way too damn close to be normal partners."

"Nah. She's just too dense. I saw him snarled at a boy who flirts with her and get overly possessive just to be smacked for being too rude."

"Ouch. Poor guy."

Huh.

That was the first time Tsugumi ever heard about this side of Maka Albarn. She just assumed Maka was too devoted to her goal, too independent, too badass to have any time for boys. It's one thing of her Tsugumi respected. But it seemed like denseness was playing a part too. How cute. This just adding to her list of reasons that Maka Albarn was a heroine who came straight out of a manga. No, wait. Did she read too much romance manga back home in Japan?

About her weapon, though, she realized she never really observe their relationship outside professional duties. She never thought that Soul Eater's protectiveness meant something more other than a pretty good example of how a weapon should have acted. But she could vaguely recall the way Soul always hovers around Maka or how often he glanced at her.

She felt a little dumb now. Maybe there really was something more.

She decided to observe them more closely next time. After all, she's a girl who fell in love with love.

* * *

Honestly Tsugumi never met a guy who's so uptight yet so laid-back, so guarded yet so open, so silent yet so loud, so subtle yet so bold, like one Soul Eater. He was just, as others said, cool. At first it was a little difficult to see anything other than his usual protective gestures. A standard manner of a weapon, she could say. But Tsugumi was a pretty good observer.

And after a few delicate observations, it's surprisingly easy to find bits of hints now that she knew what to look.

Like how Soul would always steal a glance at Maka with hints of fondness in his eyes, how he would turn away the instant she looked at him and schooled his face to a bored look. How his face slightly tinted with pink hue if he caught her doing something adorable, and how he chose to insult her instead to hide his embarrassment.

Apparently insulting a girl they like was pretty common for boys their age. _Huh? Is that why the boys found out about Soul's crush pretty easily?_ She mused. Boys were weird.

* * *

The next hint Tsugumi caught was when she found her favorite duo bickering at Death Bazaar.

She was still overwhelmed with happiness in the form of a book Maka gave her when her NOT senpai Eternal Feather caused an incident. She was frightened when Anya nearly got cut and even more surprised when Maka confronted Eternal Feather nonchalantly with firm authority in her eyes. She cried when Eternal Feather leapt onto Maka but froze when she caught a gist of wind and a blur of white hair. Soul had blocked the attack in an instant.

"I won't let you touch **_my_** Meister!"

Despite the circumstances, she found herself observant enough to hear the rage beneath his casual front. And of course, she caught both the possessiveness he pressed on the emphasis and fierceness in his eyes.

Was that how a normal Weapon usually protect his Meister?

Nah. She didn't think so.

* * *

Months after the dreadful incident at DWMA Anniversary Ball where the Kishin was revived, Tsugumi wanted to do more in this increasingly dire situation after realizing she couldn't do much in NOT class. After a long night talk with her Meisters, they suddenly found themselves very busy with EAT entrance preparation. She, Meme and Anya trained so hard she barely had any free time to think about her observation despite their chances to train under Maka and Soul. The only thing she's interested in was Soul's increasingly popular status among the female students. Apparently Maka knew nothing about it. Or even if she knew, she turned a blind eye.

That day, she was just got back from taking her entrance exam in EAT wing when she saw Soul and a girl in the stairwell with a somehow heavy atmosphere. She contemplated to step back when suddenly the girl slapped Soul and hurried away, angry tears hot on her face. Soul rubbed his cheek grudgingly.

"Ouch. Man, this sucks," she heard him growled.

"S—Soul-senpai, are you okay?" Tsugumi stammered to him. Soul's eyes widened realizing he wasn't alone, but quickly he's back to his scowling.

"Apparently calling a girl 'Bitch' after she insulted my Meister was not a delicate move. But then again, she was a bitch," he snorted without humor.

"Oh…." Tsugumi didn't know what to respond. "Did she just… ask you out?"

"A few girls started doing that recently. Funny how no one wanna get close to me when I just moved here but now they never leave me alone. I already have a partner, for fuck's sake," he grumbled, but then added hastily, "Don't say anything about this to Maka, could you?"

"S-sure," she nodded. She was about to open her mouth when a voice chirped from the hall.

"Soul, you there? Professor Stein just asked us—" Maka Albarn suddenly popped out behind them. "Oh! Hello, Tsugumi!" she waved at her. Tsugumi replied shyly.

"What are you two doing here? Oh my god, Soul! What happened to your cheek?" her eyes widened as she touched Soul's red cheek.

"I fell," he mumbled.

"Riiiiiight…." she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but dropped the subject and pulled her weapon's hand instead. "C'mon. Stein wants us in Death Room real quick. He said it's urgent."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Tsugumi, we really have to go. Catch you later!" Maka pat her shoulder twice then pulled Soul away. Tsugumi just waved weakly, still dumbfounded.

And that's how Tsugumi found out how frequently Soul was asked out to a partnership or just a casual date, only to heard he turned every single one down in under a minute. When she timidly asked him one evening, he just grinned that lopsided smile of his.

"Cool guys never cheat on their partners."

Oh. Now that's interesting.

* * *

When the elite Spartoí group was established, Tsugumi found her team's rare chance to train under Maka and Soul's guidance became significantly rarer. She found it hard to see them those days, even when they took classes in the same EAT wing now (well, maybe because Maka and Soul were in the best and most advanced EAT class, the Crescent Moon). She usually only saw them from afar, discussing something with their fellow Spartoí members.

Tsugumi always became so excited when she saw the Spartoí because really, they were so coooool! Although she couldn't deny that she felt slightly intimidated by their elite aura. Seriously, who didn't? They had all the top Meisters from Crescent Moon, including one Star Clan member and even the son of Lord Death himself (even if he's not officially included yet, people said he's still on the enemy's hands). Not to mention their ridiculously strong weapons. There's one Nakatsukasa clan member (they were a pretty famous weapon clan in her homeland), and the current youngest Death Scythe, Soul Eater. Liz and Patty were there too (she knew they're the weapons of an important figure, but it's still shocking to learn that they belonged to the son of Lord Death).

Tsugumi mused, even if they're of the same EAT program, their difference was ludicrous. They really felt like whole different beings. Their strength was absurdly crazy. They're monsters. A single strike from any of them could send a mountain flying.

(Also, she added, they had these white-blue themed uniform which made them look extremely badass. She would squeal inside because Maka looked so cute in them.)

The boys' gossips about Maka Albarn begun to increase since the Spartoí was established. How she had become so pretty, how skillful she was, or, Tsugumi thought with disgust, how she had become a total babe and _how sexy those long mile legs of hers_. Seriously, how could people only think about her body besides her mountain of accomplishments?

When she mentioned this to her Meisters, they were surprised to hear such gossips. Other students just didn't think about her that much because Soul's skyrocketed popularity as a Death Scythe swallowed Maka's.

She wondered, though, did Soul know about it?

* * *

Apparently he did.

Tsugumi noticed almost immediately, a few boys (and girls) had become bolder at their attempt to approach Maka, romantically or not. And because Maka had a laughably dense romantic part in her brain, Soul guarded her most of the time. He didn't hang out that often with his male friends like Black Star or Kilik Rung anymore. Not without Maka. Soul claimed it was to escape his own fangirls and stalkers, but Tsugumi knew better.

It was subtle at first. He just glared at them or intimidated them with his snide remarks and shark-teethed grins. And slowly _he_ also became bolder, Tsugumi observed amusedly. He would slyly intertwine their fingers in front of her fans, would interrupt every would-be-confession with not-so-innocent-whines and perfectly placed distractions before the other party could say anything more than their own name. He would emphasis '**_my_**_ Meister_' when he spoke about her. Or when Maka wasn't there, he just downright crushed their confidence and threatened them to back off. Sometimes Black Star helped.

It was then when Tsugumi realized Maka started stealing glances at him. Sometimes she looked away happily when he slyly interrupted any confession attempt. Sometimes she blushed when he held her hands or pulled her closer instinctively when a boy came. And by Death she swore she caught her snickering and glancing at Soul with a knowing look when he snarled at other boys jealously.

Oh!

Was that what she thought it was?

* * *

It was a little early for school, but Tsugumi went anyway. She need her morning practices. She wandered around the empty hall to the lockers, planning to get her gym shoes.

Tsugumi aimlessly thought about Maka's fanboys and their unsuccessful attempts when she decided that it was so obvious now that Maka also liked Soul. She was even pretty sure they were already dating but just want to keep it a secret. Maybe to avoid confrontations with Soul's own fans? She knew obsessed fangirls could be a pain when provoked. Who knows? Tsugumi just shrugged.

And why did those fanboys just frankly approach her when they know Soul would always be there, guarding her? Wasn't it the normal way to send a letter in her locker or something? Or did she read too much romance manga again? But Tsugumi had overheard Maka's whine yesterday:

_"__But I'm the Meister who actually made you into a Death Weapon, right? So how come I never get any partner request letters?"_

Yes. Tsugumi thought about that too. Because if she didn't have her own Meisters already, she undoubtedly would send her a letter. Asking the successful Meister honestly was far more reasonable than asking the weapon_ who was already a Death Scythe._ After all, it's common for prodigy Meisters to make another Death Weapon after they're finished with the former. It was odd to know Maka never received any. But then her train of thought abruptly stopped when she found the cause in front of the lockers.

Soul, with a bored look plastered on his face, was emptying Maka's locker of gifts and letters.

"Soul-senpai? Did you just—"

"I just emptied mine. Might as well do hers too," he mumbled. Tsugumi glanced at his other hand.

Yep. A trash bag.

"You threw those without reading them," she began, but Soul cut her off.

"Don't need to. If it's a partnership request, any idiot would know that it's near impossible if we don't have the same wavelength in the first place, not to mention my special condition made it far more improbable. _And I'm already a Death Scythe, for fuck's sake,_ what I need is advanced training, not collecting souls in a one-star mission. Did they really think they can train me better than the very Meister who made me a Death Scythe all on her own? _Ridiculous_," Tsugumi watched him muttered all his disgust in annoyance.

"But still…" she trailed off, unsure.

"If there's someone who will be my other Meister after my training ends, it's Lord Death," Soul answered darkly. "And if it's a romantic letter, it's the same crap. They just saw me from the outside. Many of them just started to notice me after I became a Death Scythe. I don't remember them being all over me when we struggled to collect souls. No one really made the effort to learn who I am except Maka. I'm just an object for them to fantasize, what's so great about that?" he finished distastefully.

Tsugumi realized then, despite his own claim to liking popularity back in his younger years, Soul Eater actually hated it. She understood after all the time she spent observing them both, that Soul was a very reserved person with a forced extrovert façade, contrasting Maka who appeared introverted but was a people person at heart. Soul disliked to be the center of attention, and hate it even more if it was because of some shallow reasons. He never smiled when a girl asked him out, and he just scowl broodingly whenever Tsugumi saw him opening his stuffed locker.

But what about Maka?

"Did Maka-senpai know about hers too?" she questioned him warily. Somehow she already knew the answer, though. Soul flinched, but sighed afterward.

"No, she always went straight to the gym first thing in the morning so I always have perfect opportunities to raid her locker," he chuckled without humor. Tsugumi stilled for a moment.

"Isn't that… kind of selfish? Even if Maka-senpai wouldn't accept their feelings or partnership requests I just thought that she deserved to know that there are people who genuinely like her. And since she already made a Death Weapon, I think she will be happy to see there's so much weapon wished to be her next partner," she whispered.

"Some of them are really creepy, for your information," Soul viciously snarled, but then he gave her a guilty and painful smile. "And hey, breaking news, _I am _selfish."

Tsugumi panicked, "I-I-I mean if—if there are people like m-me who really idolizes Maka-senpai and genuinely likes her a-and writes to her they'd be disappointed to— I just thought Maka-senpai deserves to know that she's loved by so much people and— I mean— I know Soul-senpai **_really loves _**her and you guys are already a thing but—" she stammered, gripping her skirt in panic. Soul jerked his face, surprised at her _certain two words_ and didn't catch the rest, all of his previous thoughts and guilts scattered away to Death knew where.

"I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought I was, huh?" his smile was dry.

"It's… kinda obvious when you know what to look for," Tsugumi flushed.

"But it wasn't obvious enough for her, it seems. Sometimes I wonder if she's too dense or just plain dumb," he mumbled grumpily under his breath.

"Are you being sarcastic, senpai?" she was confused. What did he say?

"What? To be head over heels for your Meister but she remained blissfully unaware of it when you have to fend off every other boy? Of course I'm fucking sarcastic," he spat.

"But didn't you two already—"

"She didn't know a thing and I planned to keep it that way," Soul breathed coolly.

"But she knows!" Tsugumi blurted out. Soul gaped at her.

"Wha—?"

"I mean... I know she knows! And I'm pretty sure she likes you too, senpai! I… I often observe you two… interacted… so…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

Soul still stared at her with his jaw open, clearly taken aback. Tsugumi cleared her throat softly. She was just as surprised as he was. Did Soul never realized that? Honestly, she always assumed that Soul was the less dense one. And here she thought they were already dating. Tsugumi secretly sighed, they're both hopeless.

"Tell her, senpai. I'm sure she felt the same," she finished carefully. Soul grimaced.

"I… It won't work. I can't do that to our partnership…" he exhaled heavily. "Maka has a terrible opinion about romantic relationship. Especially the one involving Meister-Weapon kind. It'll make everything between us awkward. Even if she really does like me, I doubt she wanna start dating. It's just… the risk isn't worth it. With the upcoming war and Kid's still in enemy's hands. Lord Death will need all Spartoí members on their top shape. We can't risk our resonance," he finished with a huff.

Tsugumi went quiet. Oh. She felt ashamed. Of course. Of course these two would prioritize teamwork and the greater good over their own feelings, even just for a little inner peace. Every observations and fantasies she had was just a high school girl's dream compared to their goals. Suddenly she felt a wave of newfound admiration for her favorite pair.

But still, it hurts.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I was too pushy. But I'll still be rooting for you two, senpai," she told him finally.

"'S okay. You meant good," he waved, tossed the trash bag to the bin and walked to the school gym with both hands slipped to his jacket pockets. Tsugumi followed his back with sad eyes.

* * *

War.

Tsugumi and her Meisters had just barely collected a few souls from Lord Death's List when the war started. While the DWMA military went to the moon, other EAT students had the duty of protecting earth and Death City when Asura's Madness causing uproar all over the world.

It was a harsh week. And on the final day she could barely remember anything as she and her classmates fought as hard as they can. The casualties were fairly low here because of Lord Death's protective soul that enveloped the entire city. But she heard the battle on the moon was brutal. She even saw the moon lost one of its teeth, for Death's sake!

She just hoped all of them made it home safely.

* * *

A few weeks after the war, Tsugumi was woken up by Meme's cooking and Anya's excited voice. Oh, yeah. That day was coronation day. Death The Kid would ascend as the new Lord Death.

She practically couldn't stop smiling. The entire city was full of celebratory atmosphere. The brutal fights weeks ago felt like a dream. Only the black moon and a few broken buildings indicated otherwise.

She laughed when the new Lord Death requested to redid the coronation because the mask was a liiiiitle bit asymmetrical. She clapped excitedly when Spartoí members was mentioned. She stood proud when her class's contribution was praised. She bowed her head down at the moment of silence, honoring the fallen soldiers. She cried loudly when the Witch Alliance was established, glanced at Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré with enormous happiness. But she was basically jumping in her spot when Soul 'Eater' Evans received his title as The Last Death Scythe and started playing his piece with Maka by his side.

Honestly she just knew that his real name was Soul Evans. She wondered, did Maka know from the start?

"Tsugumi, where are you going? The grand battle is about to start and you surely don't want to miss Black Star and Kilik's fight, right?" Anya raised her eyebrow.

"Ah, I forgot my purse back in our place. I'm just gonna buy some soda and be right back!" she shouted behind her shoulder and run to the directions of their apartment.

It was between the trees on the opposite side of the main stairs where she heard hissed tones and rushed yelling of familiar voices. She halted. Was it rude to eavesdropping? But she clearly knew who these voices were belong to and she reeeeeally wanted to know.

Her curiosity won.

Yep. It was Maka, half sobbing, half blushing, pinned into a wall by a flushed but very determined Soul, faces inches apart.

"…don't know, Soul… What if… What if things change and we're gonna be like Papa and Mama?"

"We won't."

"You don't know that!"

Whaaat? What was she doing here? Shamelessly eavesdropping a completely private conversation? But she really couldn't help it. She really wanted a closure for this couple she watched silently for so long. A happy ending, she hoped.

"I know. And you know, too. You know I'm not Spirit, and you're not your mom. I'll kill myself first before I betray you. Has these past years proved anything or should I give you new proofs?"

"Soul…."

"I don't even demand you to be my girlfriend. I'm even totally fine if you chose to remain platonic with me. Heck, I won't even hold it against you if you want me to go. I'm just... so done running and always holding myself back. I'm sick of overthinking everything. I just want for you to know that _I love you_. And if you do feel something, I want you to not deny it and consider giving us a chance," he gently reasoned.

"I… don't know, Soul… You know what they say of attractions between partners, they're often just caused by resonance reactions, they're not genuine…" she squawked. Soul sighed heavily.

"Look at me, Maka. You're the one with extended Soul Perception. Look at my soul. Feel it. Listen to it_. I love you with everything I have_, and it's not because all that partnership crap, I love you because you're you, you're Maka Albarn and Maka Albarn makes my world brighter. You make me feel like I actually am worth something. Now tell me, is there any hint of lies?" he held her eyes with sharp determination. Maka's shoulder lessened a bit. Then she shook her head.

"Good. Now shut up your illogical thoughts. You have actual proof here," Soul slowly lead her hand above his heart and hold it there, his eyes pierced hers with the intensity of a madness wavelength, only that it's very sane but no less fierce.

He breathed, "**_I'm yours. I will never leave you. Never until you want me to._**"

The words somehow felt hundredfolds more heavy than the-simple-three-words. Tsugumi's eyes widened at the sweet, romantic, romantic, romantic gesture she couldn't even think Soul Eater was capable of doing. Maka seemed to think the same, because her breath hitched and her body shivered.

"My soul tells you I won't ever leave you. My music tells you I genuinely love you. Every time you doubt me you're welcomed to listen to my soul again. And if you found a tiny bit sense of betrayal there you have my permission to personally deliver me to Stein's laboratory as his new dissection victim, y'hear me?" Maka giggled at his tone, then nodded softly.

"So… you wanna give us a try?" Soul anxiously whispered. He and Tsugumi both waited restlessly while Maka quietly considered her answer.

"I don't know if I have the confidence, and I'm not sure if I won't let you down, but… I guess… I guess I do want to try if… if you're okay with me… I mean… if you have the patience to wait for me," Maka answered, voice timid but sure, and Soul's eyes sparkled with relieved joy.

"Good. No need to be hasty. We'll take it as slowly as you want," he giddily said.

"B-but you know I suck at these things. I don't know what to do or what I supposed to expect," she flailed her hands before shyly peeked at him behind her lashes, "Guide me?"

Soul smiled his lopsided smile, "Like always."

And Tsugumi didn't know how a picture of Soul leading Maka to dance suddenly popped in her head. A lot of things between Soul Eater and Maka Albarn were somehow revolved around dancing. Appeared to be dancing when fighting, dancing around each other's feelings, you name it. It's fun to be observed, though.

In the meantime, Soul suddenly dropped to a squat, flushed face hidden behind his palms, leaving only his scarlet ears to view, "Oh, thank Death! That was so fucking scary!"

Maka seemed torn between giggling and worrying, "Are you okay?"

"Far much better than okay, think I'm in stratosphere," he rasped, a shaky laugh escaping his chest. "Was just so afraid of you leaving me."

"Wha—why would I do that? I won't leave you just because you have feelings for me, Soul! I care too much about you, you know that!"

"Because—holy fuck, Maka, how could I know? This love thing is a kinda big business. We both know how you feel about things like this. It could ruin us beyond repair! And your actions these few days somehow implying that you're gonna go somewhere far without me! I just—fuck…"

"You know what?" Tsugumi watched Maka's eyes soften, chuckling while helping Soul stand to his full height. "I'm the one who's afraid you'll drifting away from me the whole time."

Soul's eyes snapped to her almost instantly, clearly wanting to argue the ridiculous thought. But she beat him to it by whispering rather hesitantly, "I love you too, you know?" and both girls witnessed Soul's eyes widen in surprise, mouth parting slightly, "It's just I was so confused on _which kind of love_ exactly I'm having. It's pretty intimidating and frightening, but I definitely love you."

Soul watched Maka as if she had a halo above her head or something when she added, "And just like how you'll never leave me. I will never leave you too."

"Great," he choked on his own breath before gingerly asked, "Can I kiss you?"

His tone was soft, it's not a demand or an order. It's a request.

Tsugumi could hardly contain her frantic heartbeats and tried her hardest not to shout any fangirl noises on the spot as Maka timidly nodded with blazing red cheeks still stained by tears. Soul wiped her cheeks gently before carefully lowered his lips to touch hers. It's very short but sweet, as if Soul really respected Maka's boundaries, not just selfishly forcing himself on her, aware of her nervousness and unprepared feelings.

When they pulled apart, he hugged Maka tightly, cheek resting on Maka's hair. It was then when he spotted Tsugumi squealing silently at them. Tsugumi froze, flustered, then quickly backpedaled into the main crowds. But not before she saw Soul smirked at her and _winked_.

She _honestly very surely absolutely really_ did her best to muffle her squeal of joy.

She couldn't.


End file.
